


Minerva

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Birthday gifts and/or character studies. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short character studies on Minerva McGonagall. Also, one short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strong minded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ugla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugla/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday fic for my very good real life friend. She means a lot (and helps me pass my language subjects) This is part of a thing me and my friend koffasupernova (lj) are doing for our friends this year. We find a Harry Potter character that we think is most alike to the friend in question and then she draws him and I do a character study and a short fic that displays the characteristics we thought were similar and will (hopefully) make the person understand why we picked that character.

She’s always had a strong mind about things. For one, she’s never been much for the inexplicable, or more, the unreasonable. Magic, transfiguration and most everything she did in her daily life was inexplicable, but it wasn’t unreasonable. It had a purpose and place in her society and it had shown that it worked. Love, while it had purpose and beauty and a place in society, had shown that it did not work in certain circumstances.


	2. Logical

Minerva doesn’t know why people let themselves dream about undying loves that can conquer all. She knows from her experience and her mother’s that love, even though it can be great, doesn’t always conquer all. Sometimes, love still exists, but life gets in the way of it. Society, expectations, guilt and broken trust can all intervene and make love fragile, almost unwanted.


	3. Stubborn, dutiful and competitive

“We’re not going to sneak into the quidditch field after curfew! Are you mad?” Minerva exclaimed. They were sitting out on the grounds, talking in the sunny weather and Minerva was happy.

 

“You need to loosen up a bit Minerva,” Pomona said.

 

“There are rules for a reason Pomona, we can have perfectly good fun without breaking them,” Minerva responded.

 

“Yeah, I know, but rules are for breaking, _everybody_ knows that,” Pomona shot back, with a little grin on her face, like she thought she’d won this round.

 

“Nope, rules are rules, unless someone tells you that you can bend them. No breaking of rules on my watch.”

 

“You’re no fun. I’ll just go and see if someone else wants to be beat at quidditch after hours.”

 

“It’s not like you’d beat me anyway,” Minerva said. With that, she stood up and started walking away. She would not be beat and she would not be challenged into breaking the rules. She was an honorable student, she wa---

 

“I think you’re just trying to avoid a one on one match with me. You know deep down that you’d lose,” Pomona spat after her. It was clear by her tone that she was kidding, but Minerva couldn’t help herself.

 

“Is that why Gryffindor kicked Hufflepuff’s arse last week?”


End file.
